


A Romance of Sin

by Structure_Spice666



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Structure_Spice666/pseuds/Structure_Spice666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an idea I've had for a while, I'm just throwing this out there for people to read. If you readers like it tell me to continue it otherwise I won't. This is a challenge for Structure, we will be comparing our writing skills just to see. I asked Structure to pick something anything and write me the opening for a first chapter and I would do the same. I want to see what you fans think of our separate writing styles and decide who's the better writer. Structure has been writing for 6 years, I've only been writing for 3. Structure started out with original works, I started out with fan-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romance of Sin

A Romance of Sin

By Spice

 

Nimyle was late, running home through the howling wind and rain, as she finished her own version of personel torture in the hell known as high school. Now Nimyle was above average grade wise, but her looks could stop any man. With highly expressive eyes the color of the sky and long curly platinum blond hair she looked like an angel had fallen from heaven. So much so that there was never a day that went by without her being hit on by her fellow teenagers at the high school she attended. It got so bad on many occasions that she had even had to have restraining orders placed on some of the male students. Her parents would kill her when she got home, because of her popularity and her drive to be the absolute best student the school had ever seen, she pushed herself to take part in five different clubs, one for every school day. This time her lateness was due to the drama club's teacher calling her to stay after to speak about her lead role in the school's last play. She wanted to curse the teacher because Mr. Carr knew how her parents were about time. As she rushed home she noticed just how stormy it was and how dark it had become and she was scared that something bad might occur due to the piss poor neighborhood she and her parents lived in. It wasn't often that she was caught late out at night without her switchblade, however this time she was and that just screamed like an invite.

As Nimlye skidded onto her street, her sneakers caught one of the drainage holes, and she fell over landing hard on her face and cutting up her cheeks, elbows, and knees. She hurried to get herself back onto her feet but because of the wind and the slick pavement was unable to just barely get on her knees when the streetlight behind her flickered out, covering her in darkness. It did flicker back on but she couldn't tell due to the giant misshapen shadow covering the light of the lamp. It was only when she got back up on her feet did she realize that something was directly behind her. She could feel the bulbous lumps that could almost be mistaken for flesh but not quite. Her brain didn't even have the time to start back up again, nor did she have the time to scream because as quick as a flash of lightning, the thing's limbs wrapped themselves around her legs, arms, and throat cutting off the circulation and her breath, just enough to silence her not enough to choke her to death. The misshapen mass of flesh brought her close enough that she could hear it's ragged breath in her ears and feel it on the back of her neck. Her fighting instincts kicked in but it wasn't enough to break the hold the creature had on her body, and she was losing air much too quickly to even try much further than what small struggles she was already trying.

"Sssuch a prrrretty litttttle thinnnng, arrrren't yoooou?" a slick as slime voice asked.

"Massssster wiiiilll beeee ssssso pllleasssed."

In that moment the storm picked up even more, her parents door opened and the house-light flooded on, illuminating her and the creature just enough for Nimyle's mother to see just what her daughter had gotten herself into. The creature noticed the human before quickly biting Nimyle paralyzing her with it's venom. Nimyle watched in horror as the thing that had held her went after her mother and tore the poor women to pieces, carmine red blood splattered all over the front porch and door, little bits of flesh went flying, organs spilled all over the driveway and the heart landed right in front of her. Nimyle's mother never even had the chance to scream, but her father did, although it was very short lived. Not even one minute had passed between her parents gruesome deaths and the creature's return. Nimyle got her one and only look at the creature before it picked her right back up. It really was misshapen, with a big lopsided head that made it look like it had more than one actual head, a multitude of eyes similar to a spider's face, a giant split open grin filled to the brim with sharp uneven teeth, and many octopus like tentacles as it's limbs, it was also very round and tall and had mouths all over it's body. Some mouths were open, tasting the air, others were sown shut haphazardly, dripping sticky purple fluid on the ground. The uneven surface she had felt behind her was caused by rippling skin that undulated as if live snakes lived inside the creature. It was a very disturbing image as Nimyle had never seen anything like this creature before, nor did she ever want to see another creature like it again. Her hopes were quickly snuffed out as another creature came out of the shadows of the alley before her street, this one even more grotesque than the last.

"Hurry up you bumbling fool, the Master awaits his prize!" gargled out the other creature.

"Finnne, I'llll hurrry uppp. Massster givessss meee reeewardsssss fooor thissss, heee willlsssss." said the bloodied creature excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I haven't really figured out how I will add in the seven deadly sins. This story has angels and demons, and my main character Nimyle is an angel that falls due to certain events.


End file.
